


Hearts are never broken (And time's frozen, still)

by neogotme



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Exes, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, Humor, Kissing, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Mild Language, Poetic, Romance, Sort Of, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neogotme/pseuds/neogotme
Summary: Donghyuck had a lot of regrets in his 25 years of living. Just like when he adopted a cat only to know that he’s allergic to it, or when he impulsively trimmed his hair at 3AM while having a mental breakdown, and because it’s quirky and trendy which resulted for his hair to be uneven.But one thing that he regrets the most is promising to his best friend, Jeno, that him and Renjun would still be together until he gets married.or wherein Donghyuck and Renjun promised Jeno that they would still be together until the time he gets married. Not knowing that that will soon backfire on them.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: Renhyuck Fic Fest Round 1





	Hearts are never broken (And time's frozen, still)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there my fellow beautiful grasses, this is my entry for the renhyuck fic fest; and it's one of my favorite as of now. It's flawed, some parts are messy but I still wanted to do it just to see if I had some improvements in my writing. Hope you'll like it, thank you! 💚🌱

Donghyuck had a lot of regrets in his 25 years of living. Just like when he adopted a cat only to know that he’s allergic to it, or when he impulsively trimmed his hair at 3AM while having a mental breakdown, and because it’s quirky and trendy which resulted for his hair to be uneven. 

But one thing that he regrets the most is promising to his best friend, Jeno, that him and Renjun would still be together until he gets married. 

_‘this place is boring and suffocating wanna go somewhere more spontaneous?’_

Donghyuck still remembers those words as clear as the day. 

That time they were still young and freedom still runs through their veins; feeling like they can do everything. Which in a way they can, he and Renjun met at a party which was too overwhelming even for a social butterfly like Donghyuck. That’s why he went somewhere more secluded away from the chaotic things that are happening. 

But someone happened to be thinking the same thing, and got there first. Donghyuck was drowning in his thoughts alone as if the other wasn’t existing when the said boy suddenly said those words. He had the urge to laugh at him, but desperately wanting to escape, he just went with him. Silently praying that he made the right decision to go somewhere with a complete stranger. And there he found himself, at one of the spots near Han River. Staring at sight of the lights that seem faraway, with his shoulders too close to the boy he just met hours ago. Whom he found out was a boy that goes by the name Renjun, and much to his surprise was also close to Jeno. Donghyuck felt like he was stuck in a coming of age movie, in which he laughed at. Renjun and him clicked in a weird way, he felt as if he found himself in the body of someone else. That’s where they got to know each other, and from there slowly but surely, they fell more than they wanted to. 

See, Renjun and Donghyuck spent an entire year pining up on each other that Jeno got so fed up and hatched out a plan just to make them pull out the stick out of their asses and just confess. And much to Donghyuck’s dismay, it worked. 

They confessed and dated. After Renjun graduated they tried to work it out, but certainly things don’t always go with the way we want it to. Renjun became a freelance artist and writer, and Donghyuck was left on university on his 5th year of Architecture. They had different schedules which resulted for them to drift apart and break up with a promise to still be friends after they heal. And now, that it has been 2 years after they broke up and because they decided to hide it from Jeno, what they didn’t prepare for was the marriage of Jeno. Moreover, the fact that Jaemin, Jeno’s boyfriend, is asking them tips on how to propose and even more inviting them for a lunch. 

It’s okay, really, Donghyuck is close with Jeno (they are still attached to the hip even if Jeno already graduated) and with Jaemin. The thing is it’ll be okay if Donghyuck and Renjun fulfilled that promise of being friends. But Donghyuck haven’t talked to Renjun in months which leads us to the present with Donghyuck pacing around his apartment with an annoyed (and amused) Mark. 

“Dude, I’m getting dizzy with watching you pace around, you gotta chill” Mark said looking up from his phone. 

“You’re not even watching me; you’re probably dazzling some man you met on your way here” Donghyuck said as he sat down next to Mark. 

“It’s not like you’re going on a date with him. You’re just there to help a friend just like old times” Mark replied and flashed a smile at him, ignoring the thing that Donhyuck just said. 

Here’s the thing, meeting Renjun is not the only thing that’s bothering Donghyuck, but also the fact that they have to eat together, and probably act like they’re in love once again. 

“Don’t overthink it too much, bro” Mark said affectionately as he massages his nape. Donghyuck just glared at him. 

“Oh, would you look at the time, I’ve got something to do” Mark grins and stood up. 

“Don’t even bother coming back” Donghyuck rolled his eyes. 

“But you love me tho. And also, don’t risk falling in love with him again, Baby” Mark winked at him as he went out of the door. 

“You son of a bitch” Donghyuck exclaimed, as he slammed the door and sighed. He went to his room to prepare. 

_“Don’t risk falling inlove with him again? Psh. What a joke.”_

♛ 

The cafe was packed as always, but in a way the buzzing of the people’s voice murmuring seemed nothing to how loud Donghyuck’s heart was pounding in his chest. 

He was sipping on his drink anxiously while looking around. And suddenly, he heard the chair in front squeak ever so slightly indicating that there’s someone in front of him. He looked up, and lo and behold, he was met with the same quite annoyed (and cute) face of the one and only, Huang Renjun. 

“Oh, hey, uhm Renjun!” Donghyuck internally curses at himself for being too stiff. He looked at Renjun who is now seated right infront of him. Only to divert his gaze to elsewhere. 

“Hey” Renjun replied, and after that was followed by an awkward silence and heavy tension between them. 

‘Fuck, I want to scream’ Donghyuck said in his mind as he sighed, and once again tries to look at Renjun. 

“So...” Donghyuck started which caused Renjun to look up at him. 

“What are we gonna do?” Donghyuck asked 

“Do about what?” Renjun asked as well with a confused face. And to Donghyuck it seemed like he already forgot about the promise. 

“What are we gonna do now? I mean didn’t we promise to Jeno that we will still be together by the time he’s married?” 

“Well I mean it has been awhile since we said that. Anyone would forget about it.” Renjun replied with a bored tone in his voice. 

‘He didn’t even changed personality wise’ Donghyuck thought, he was still the same guy who is known for his chill and laid back but also sassy personality. 

“Renjun, this is Jeno we are talking about.” Donghyuck replied and Renjun just sighed. 

“I think that the solution is quite obvious, Hyuck” That old nickname no matter how many times he hears it all throughout the day it still sends that chills down to his spine when he hears it from Renjun. 

“As much as I want to deny it, yes I’m well aware” 

“Well first off, since Jaemin might arrive anytime soon. Do you want to seat beside me?” Renjun looked at him; maybe to study his expression. But after a few seconds he just gave in and nodded. 

And as if on cue, Jaemin arrived wearing the brightest smile. Donghyuck and Renjun smiled in return. 

“How are the two lovebirds like you doing” Jaemin asked which made Donghyuck sucked in a breath. 

“Oh, we’re doing great! Just quite busy” Renjun said naturally while Donghyuck just sipped on his drink internally calming himself. 

“So, as I said in the text, I’m planning to propose to Jeno on our anniversary” Jaemin started 

“And I can’t really decide when, where or how I’m going to propose to him.” Jaemin added 

“Hmm... Well for starters Jeno is not really a materialistic person so it doesn’t have to be something that is very grand” Donghyuck said 

“I agree. I think he is more into those things that flow naturally” Renjun agreed. 

“Yeah something that is so anticlimactic.” Donghyuck continued 

“Hmmm...anticlimactic..Like on a beach where you’re both talking about things then you out of the blue blurted it out.” Renjun babbled with an out of character fond smile painted on his face. Donghyuck felt a pang on his chest but he just chose to ignore it. 

With that they started ‘brainstorming’ about the best way to propose to Jeno. For one, Donghyuck thought that this pretend will be quite hard but it all felt natural. Like they just suddenly knew what each other was thinking. But not wanting to get his hopes up, he just remained silent. Though there was a part of him wishing that Renjun felt the same. 

♛ 

In the end, Jaemin decided that he’s going to propose on a hot summer day on a picnic with Jeno at the park. Jaemin pleaded them not to go because he didn’t want both of them to see Jaemin’s lame ass. So here Donghyuck is at his apartment with a bunch of tracing papers, and his drawing materials on his drawing table. It was finals week and he was packed with a lot of things to do. As well as, thesis to finish. 

He was so close to pulling his hair and debated in his head on how he will be if he ever tried to drop out on his final year of university. His meltdown was cut off when his phone rang. 

He looked at the ID which was named, “love”. 

_‘Am I perhaps in a relationship with someone without me knowing?’_ Donghyuck thought to himself, well he shared a fair number of flings. He thought that maybe he just forgot. 

_‘fuck finals week is really getting to me’_ he internally screamed as he accepted the call. 

“Hey, Love” Donghyuck said in a cheery tone 

“What the fuck, Donghyuck” A man with a too familiar voice answered. 

“What the fuck indeed” Is all Donghyuck managed to say as he hanged up out of panic. Because fuck he just called Renjun, “love”. That was their term of endearment before, and he assumed that he was too brokenhearted when they broke up to even change his contact name. Donghyuck was so close to drowning himself when his phone started ringing again. It was the same caller ID, and Donghyuck took a deep breath before he accepted the call. 

“I’m just going to ignore that” Renjun said amused 

“What do you want, Huang?” Donghyuck replied trying to sound annoyed 

“Now we’re on last names, huh.” 

“Shut the fuck up” 

“Well I was just wandering if you want to go to the park and spy your best friend” 

“Why so sudden? I’m drowning in my requirements, Huang.” 

“It’s not like that’s going to stop you, Lee.” 

“Besides don’t you want to spy on your best friend's lame ass and maybe take some pictures of him crying.” Renjun continued which made Donghyuck think. It’s true that he had a lot of things to do, but he was about done and he can have a time off. But on the other hand, he hasn’t talk to Renjun in years, and suddenly having a spontaneous hangout like this might make them feel awkward. It was too risky an-- 

“Donghyuck stop overthinking it” Renjun hissed which made Dongyuck snap out of his thoughts. 

“We haven’t talk in months, Ren. Don’t you think a hangout like this might be awkward for us?” Donghyuck said without putting much thought to it. When he realized what he just said, he internally punched himself. 

“Your point is? Besides, that’s the reason. We’re too awkward with each other, how are we going to convince others; moreover, Jaemin and Jeno that we are still together?” Renjun reprimanded 

“Just go and prepare I’m going to pick you up in 15” Renjun said and hanged up. Which left Donghyuck in thought, maybe he was taking these things too deep. And that maybe he should try to be more civil with Renjun. It’s not like they ended on a bad note. Donghyuck sighed, and went to his closet to prepare. 

♛ 

And here he is, sitting at one of the spots near Han River with no Jeno nor Jaemin in sight. 

“This is useless, Huang” Donghyuck said as he bites his ice cream, in which Renjun cringes to. Renjun just rolled his eyes, and said nothing. They just stared at the scenery that was far too familiar for both of them. Or they just stared at the sea of couples that were too close, too sweet and too happy for their own comfort. 

Donghyuck was too busy comparing his bittersweet life to those people when Renjun suddenly spoke. 

“So, you’re still pursuing Architecture?” Renjun asked as he looked at him. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Donghyuck narrowed his eyes. 

“It is what it is, Lee. Stop reading more than what was implied.” Renjun said annoyed 

“Yes, I am. I know I might seem like the person to drop out, but trust me I might.” Donghyuck chuckled 

“You’re still that insatiable brat from before” Renjun groaned 

“And you’re still that easily butthurted prick way back” Donghyuck smirked and they once again fell into a comfortable silence. 

“You know I never really understood how people can commit to things like wedding.” Donghyuck imparted, face neutral. 

“That was so sudden” Renjun teased 

“Honestly, Fuck you. I was just tryna make a topic here.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes. Renjun just chuckled. 

“And why is that?” Renjun asked, voice quite serious for Donghyuck’s liking. 

“Hmm...I mean the mere thing scares me to an extent. Like you are being roped to something that is full of uncertainties, and it can hurt you and destroy you. That’s why I thought why commit to it, and risk hurting yourself?” Donghyuck said 

“You sound like you’re being put on an arranged marriage, Hyuck” Renjun began, a hint of mischievousness on his voice. 

“Love can make you do wonders. I’m in no place to say that, but it’s true. If that love feels right, if it feels like you can fly, then it can make you grab even the furthest star, find the most hidden gem, and even make you let go of something you love so dearly.” Renjun continued, voice dreamy as they stared at the sun setting. 

“You still have a way with words, Huang.” Donghyuck pointed out as he looked at him. And suddenly his breath was taken away with the way the orange light coming from the sun setting was hitting Renjun’s face. The glint on his eyes was mesmerizing as well as his rosy cheeks. 

“I’m an author, Hyuck. That’s what I do.” Renjun grinned. And Donghyuck learned how you can miss someone even if they are right in front of you. 

♛ 

Later that night, Donghyuck was dropped off in front of the apartment complex. He managed to bid a goodbye to Renjun. He went up the stairs to his apartment, and opened it. And there he was greeted by a mess of papers that he was working on earlier that day. He didn’t have the will to clean it up. He quickly went to his bedroom, and jumped on his bed. He stared at the ceiling, his mind replaying the revelations he faced earlier. 

“Just don’t risk falling in love with him again” Mark’s words resonated on his head, and played over and over again like a broken plaque. 

Donghyuck fished for his phone on his pocket, and opened his chatroom with Mark. And texted him, 

[fullsun]: Okay so, there might be a problem 

And after a few minutes, his phone lit up. 

[minmark]: lmao called it 

Donghyuck groaned, and tossed his phone which landed somewhere on his bed. He, once again, stared at the ceiling as if something changed with the way it looked. Donghyuck’s mind was once again filled with a certain brunette-haired boy. He didn’t know when the feelings came back nor if it even went away. Even if he tries to tell himself that nostalgia might just be messing up with his brain making himself think that he’s still in love. Yet, he can’t seem to make his heart stop from yearning the warmth that Renjun gave him. He closed his eyes, he tried to fall asleep; his method of escaping reality. Soon, he drifted off to dreamland, with his head full of a certain boy, with a certain smile on his face, a certain beauty on his words and a certain glint on his eyes. 

♛ 

The big day arrived, and the word “exhilarated” is not enough to describe what Donghyuck feels as he fixes his necktie. He and Renjun agreed to go there together which means that Renjun will just pick him up. He still doesn’t know how to deal with the epiphany that he had that night. But he just pushed away those thoughts at the back of his mind, because it’s currently 10:30 AM, and he was expected to be there at the venue at 11:00 AM. He grabbed his coat, phone, and keys. He locked the door, and went downstairs to the front of his apartment complex. There he saw Renjun, and his breath hitched as he stared at him. He was dress on a white dress shirt, blue necktie and hair slicked up showing his forehead. 

“Wow what the hell?” Donghyuck mumbled under his breath 

“What? I didn’t quite catch that?” Renjun asked confused 

“Nothing, let’s go.” Donghyuck managed to reply as he went to Renjun’s car, and opened the door to sit on the shotgun. 

The drive to the venue was uneventful, the song on the radio was playing quietly on the background as Donghyuck was looking outside, but his mind was flying elsewhere, or specifically occupied by the boy who was currently driving right now. 

“So, do we have to act all lovey-dovey later?” Renjun asked cutting Donghyuck’s thoughts abruptly, and Donghyuck looked at him. 

“Well shit, Renjun. Of course.” Donghyuck mocked, making Renjun furrow his eyebrows. Donghyuck internally pats himself for being composed even when his mind is a mess. 

“Is annoying the fuck out of me your job? Is that your source of income?” Renjun retorted 

“Annoying you is a talent of mine, junnie” Donghyuck provoked 

“Well then, flirting with you is like breathing for me, love” Renjun smirked, Donghyuck sucked in his breath and suddenly the car is too hot for him to handle. 

_“this fucker knows what buttons to press”_ Donghyuck thought as he rolled his eyes, and diverted his attention to the buildings that they were passing by. 

“Why baby? Too flustered to think of a comeback?” Renjun grinned, and Donghyuck just clicked his tongue. 

After to what seem like forever, they pulled up at the venue. He got out of the car, and wore his coat. The venue was beautiful, it was a simple indoor wedding with a motif of blue and silver. The decorations were minimal, but gorgeous; which was quite fitting for people like Jeno and Jaemin. Renjun shortly followed him as they entered the venue. The wedding was about to start in fifteen minutes, and they went at the back to see Jeno. 

When they saw Jeno, Renjun quickly held his hand and maintained a genuine smile. Donghyuck felt his ears reddening, but he just kept a neutral face. They went to Jeno, and when he noticed the both of them, he smiled. 

“Hyuck” was all Jeno managed to mumble as he went and hugged him making Donghyuck pull away from Renjun. He just patted Jeno’s back for he knew that he was overwhelmed. When Jeno pulled away, he looked at Renjun, and smiled. 

“Renjun! I haven’t seen you in so long.” Jeno said as he went and hugged Renjun as well. Renjun just chuckled. 

“How are you feeling?” Donghyuck asked him 

“I feel like I’m about to cry every five seconds” Jeno replied 

“You know you can still bail right?” Renjun confided which made Donghyuck look at him in confusion. Searching for a hint of playfulness in Renjun’s face, and much to Donghyuck’s dismay, it’s missing. 

“Bro I’ve been waiting for this for years what are you talking about?” Jeno questioned, his face holding the same confusion as Donghyuck. But it turned into an amused one. 

“I’m just overwhelmed, and quite unbelieving now that I’m about to reach another milestone in my life.” Jeno sighed. 

“I know” Donghyuck murmured 

“I’m sure you’ll be fine, man.” Renjun smiled comfortingly to which Jeno returned. 

“Thank you...atleast now I’m feeling more at ease.” Jeno replied and looked at his wrist watch. 

“Looks like you two should go.” Jeno said and smiled. Both Renjun and Donghyuck nodded and slowly turned their back to go to their designated seats. 

Soon, the event started, and Jeno walked down the aisle with the biggest smile on his face. Jaemin was already crying his eyes out to which Donghyuck would’ve mocked him, but now it’s making him cry too. The first half of the wedding went by smoothly, and Renjun was watching attentively to the things that are happening. But Donghyuck’s mind drifted to what he and Renjun discussed about. He thought of the circumstances that might’ve happened if both of them fought. If they would’ve been in the same situation as Jeno and Jaemin. He wanted to fight so badly back then, but he had no willpower to do so as he was scared. 

He snapped out of his thoughts, and tried to push those thoughts at the back of his mind. Shortly, the mic was given to Jeno signaling him to recite his own vows. 

“Babe, now that we're taking it to the next level. I hope that you'll allow me to go down our memory lane and be sentimental” Jeno began shakily, nervousness evident with the way his speak. 

"The first time I saw you, as cliché as it might sound, I was perhaps blinded by your smile and was drawn to you. I mean who wouldn't fall and be mesmerized for a boy with a smile too bright, a brain too smart, a sass too much for my own liking and a heart with too much love in his fist sized heart. That's why I spent half of my first year in uni to chase after you, and to finally get you to say yes. And when I finally did, I was over the moon.” Jeno continued in which earned a laugh from those who were watching. 

“Our love was like other's which was full of ups and downs. It was full of uncertainties, of dead ends, and doubts. But at times when darkness fills my mind I, for some reason, always remember how you fit right between my arms, how I crave your touch after a long day, and how we understand each other beyond words. And that’s when I realize why I fell and is still falling in love with you over and over again. That's when I choose you over the many times we get hurt and might get hurt. That's when I try to love you much more than I did a month ago or yesterday or even an hour ago. Our love is flawed and full of short comings, but in those flaws, I see the reason why I will always choose you.” Jeno sobbed, his words struck Donghyuck making him cry ever so slightly. He saw from the corner of his eyes that Renjun was wiping his tears as well. 

“Love, when I first met you, I wasn’t really a fan of romance. For I saw that love, once you get addicted to it, it will only make you do things that are out of character. For I believe that love hurts as sweet as it sounds. But somehow those beliefs were questioned when I now wasn't the one watching but was the one recieving it.” Jaemin divulged, Donghyuck looked at him with curiosity as he felt the same with the words he spoke. 

“You made me feel cared for with the way you always ask me about my day, you made me feel understood with the way you listen attentively with the things I rant about. You made me feel valued with the way you put me above other things most of the time, but most importantly you made me feel loved with the way you hold me close, kiss me full and hug me tight. I never imagined that I would commit to a lifetime together with someone like this, as I was a coward when it comes to this. But it dawned to me that I don’t mind spending a lifetime and beyond if it’s with you” Jaemin finished with a smile so bright. Donghyuck was now lost in thought as those words answered all the questions he hid. 

Donghyuck turned to look at Renjun to find the other already looking at him with an expression in his face he can’t quite recognize. He just smiled, and went back to look in front. He chose to ignore the pair of eyes that were still looking at him. 

The wedding soon ended, and the after-party started. Donghyuck met a few familiar faces that attended the same university as him. They chatted for a while, but soon Donghyuck grew tired from all the socializing that he had to do. That’s why he went outside, and into the garden. There was a walkway that were filled with lights leading to a gazebo with a bench-like swing. He sat there, and swayed the swing slightly. 

His mind once again drifted. He thought maybe if he had just fought maybe he would still be with Renjun right now. And that maybe he wouldn’t have to always beat around the bush, or to be unsure of everything. He figured that the feelings never stop nor did they go away, for loving Renjun was like second nature to him. He just do it without giving a second thought. He misses him dearly, and he just wishes that he’ll find the courage to even say it. 

“A penny for your thoughts?” Renjun suddenly said making Donghyuck snap out of his thoughts. He was so deep in thought that he didn’t realize that Renjun was sitting beside him. 

“Nothing just quite tired” Donghyuck breathed. Renjun wanted to say something, but chose not to, then the atmosphere veered to a comforting silence. Donghyuck just watched the trees slightly dance with the wind, and suddenly there was a hand holding his. He turned to look at him Renjun to see him looking at him with this serious look. He looked at him questioningly as if asking what he wanted to say. 

“I had a lot of revelations today did you know that?” Renjun uttered 

“Like what?” Donghyuck asked 

“Like how I can still fall in love once again with a person I was in love with for years” Renjun answered with a fond smile. Making Donghyuck’s heart pound, and his hands sweaty. 

“I realize how much I regret letting you go, and not fighting for what we had before.” Renjun now looked at his and Donghyuck’s hands. Donghyuck’s mind was running thousand miles per second, and he can’t find the right words to say what he wanted to say that’s why he continued to look at him. 

“I know that you might not be thinking the same thing, but I just wanted to say this. And maybe as a proper closure for us.” Renjun looked as if he was seconds before crying, he looked so vulnerable that he seems out of character that’s why Donghyuck pulled his hand away from Renjun, and cupped Renjun’s face. Making him look at him, only for him to meet Donghyuck with a gentle smile, and fond eyes. 

“I had my epiphany after we hanged out did you know that?” Donghyuck murmured. 

“I realized that the feelings I felt for you before were still there it’s just that I have loved you so naturally before, that I didn’t notice that I was still doing it” Donghyuck chuckled, and now Renjun finally smiled and caressed Donghyuck’s hand on his face. 

“Is it too late for redemption?” Renjun asked vulnerably 

“You know it’s not, love” Donghyuck replied lovingly 

Renjun then smiled, and Donghyuck’s eyes fell to his lips mesmerized with it. He tried to not be distracted with it, and look at Renjun’s eyes. But he found himself closing the distance with them, and their lips touch softly. The first few seconds were as if they were testing the waters, but soon it changes to a much more intense one. Their hands fell to Renjun’s lap. It was a kiss that holds the years of yearning for each other's warmth. They kissed with so much fervor, but sweetness lingering between. Donghyuck noticed that Renjun still kisses so honestly, like he’s pouring all of his unsaid feelings into it. 

They both pulled away from the lack of air, but Renjun still held his hands and Donghyuck smiled as he played with Renjun’s hands. 

Donghyuck thought that maybe he was made for this moment. That he was made to love Renjun to the whole universe and back. Things are still uncertain, and he’s still scared of things; but he didn’t care. After all, loving Renjun was like breathing for him, he will certainly find his way back to him. 

“Hey, Hyuck” Renjun called and Donghyuck just hummed 

_“this place is boring and suffocating wanna go somewhere more spontaneous?"_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Please don't forget to leave a comment down below, I really appreciate your feedbacks. 🥺
> 
> If you want to talk to me about anime, or kpop my twitter is @shoyosmiles! Until that next fic!


End file.
